Young angels
by drade666
Summary: Cas and Gabriel are turned into babies and the boys call Drade and Teresa for help.


_**YOUNG ANGELS**_

Cas and Gabriel found themselves alone in the motel room waiting for Dean to return with Sam from a hunt. Cas had never really spent much time with Gabriel seeing as he had left shortly after Cas' birth in heaven but he did like him as an older brother but today Gabriel was pushing Cas' buttons. Cas glared at the archangel after having told him off about pulling one too many pranks on Dean while Gabriel simply smirked back.

"Come on Cas, have a sense of humor" Gabriel whined a little at his younger brother

"It wasn't funny Gabriel! If your not careful one of these days someone will pull a prank on you" Cas threatened

"Oh and I suppose you'll be that someone?" Gabriel asked with a dare in his eyes.

"Maybe" Cas said simply as Gabriel raised a hand his fingers ready to snap

The last thing that happened was a bright light as Cas grabbed Gabriel's hand.

Later…

"Sammy, I'm telling you it's good" Dean insisted as he, Sam and Teresa climbed out of the Impala.

"Dean! For the last time I don't want any it's disgusting!" Sam declared

"Come on, I'll bet Teresa is on my side" Dean stated looking over to Teresa

"No way Dean, I think it's gross too" Teresa stated walking with them to the motel room, helping to carry groceries.

"What's so gross?" Dean asked

"Are you kidding me? A chocolate cream puff with chocolate syrup on top and chocolate crème filling? I'm getting a cavity from just saying it" Sam pointed out as he pulled the key out of his pocket.

"You guys suck" Dean proclaimed with a smile as he pushed in to the motel room first but stopped short causing Sam to run into him.

"Dude what gives?" Sam stated after regaining his balance

"Do you see this?" Dean asked staring into the motel room

"See wha…" Sam began but trailed off with a confused look as he noticed what Dean noticed.

In the middle of the motel room floor were too babies who were playing in a pile of clothing that looked awfully familiar.

"Guys? Let me see" Teresa insisted as she pushed past them into the motel room

"Oh, they're so cute!" Teresa exclaimed after seeing the cute babies on the ground

"Maybe, but who are they?" Dean asked furrowing his brow in confusion

"Guys, I think…its Gabriel and Cas" Teresa said after thinking for a moment

"What? How do you figure?" Sam asked

"Well considering those are they're cloths and one has dark hair while the other has light hair…Yeah" Teresa explained as the dark haired baby started crawling over to her making cooing noises. The baby curled around Teresa's leg hugging it while nuzzling into it with his little eyes shut until Teresa picked him up while Dean had an annoyed look on his face. Suddenly a sniffling sound was heard causing them to look up and see that the baby they assumed was Gabriel started tearing up with his bottom lip quivering.

"Oh, oh, Sshh, it's okay" Teresa soothed as she picked up Gabriel with Cas in her arms

"Okay if those are Gabriel and Cas where are their wings?" Dean asked

"Maybe they hide them when they're little" Sam guessed

"Don't know but you know who would…" Teresa said raising an eyebrow at the boys as the babies cuddled into her.

"Yeah good idea" Sam agreed getting immediately who Teresa was talking about

A about an hour later Drade showed up at the door but was very confused cause they hadn't explained much over the phone.

"So here I am," Drade stated as she walked inside after Sam answered the door

"Though you were a little vague on the…" Drade trailed off as she stopped in her tracks when she saw the 2 babies sitting in the nest of blankets on the floor.

"Yeah, that's the problem" Sam stated closing the door behind Drade

"Are those…?" Drade trailed off again pointing at the babies

"Yep" Sam said simply

"Oh boy" Drade stated with raised eyebrows

"We know you can turn them back but we were actually just wondering where their wings were?" Teresa asked from one of the motel room beds she was sitting on.

"Well normally I'd agree with you but in this case, this isn't good" Drade commented as she knelt down to view the babies a little closer

"What do you mean?" Sam asked a little worry rising in his voice

"I mean both angel's have been turned into newborns pretty much, with no wings" Drade explained briefly

"As in…they don't have them…. have them…like not at all?" Teresa asked in a little shock.

"Bingo" Drade proclaimed

"Okay so when do they get their wings?" Dean asked

"Usually when their about 2 or so" Drade told him standing finally from the babies

"But that would mean they're stuck like this for a few years" Sam pointed out a little hysterical. Drade took a moment to think with one arm supported by the elbow with her hand on her chin then came to a conclusion that might help.

"Maybe not" Drade stated

"What?" Dean asked

"I think I may have a solution for the situation," Drade stated as she dropped both hands to her sides now.

"We'll still have 2 little angels for about a month but if I can speed their growth…" Drade trailed off tipping her head towards the babies with raised eyebrows hoping the boys would get it.

"Oh, that's brilliant! But can you do that?" Sam asked figuring out what Drade was planning

"Yep but it's going to take a little innovative thinking considering they're newborns and the spell requires them to drink the contents of the spell" Drade explained

"Why don't we just give them it in a bottle?" Sam asked earning him a huffed laugh from Drade.

"They're newborns boys there's no bottles involved at this stage in their lives" Drade explained as Sam's eyes suddenly grew wide with realization

"You don't mean…?" Sam trailed off

"That's right, breast feeding" Drade stated bluntly

"Whoa, what?" Dean asked gesturing with his hand towards Drade

"Me and Teresa will drink the contents then feed the babies that should make them grow up to the proper age in about a week" Drade started explaining

"That's a great ide…. wait a minute you and me? But I'm not…" Teresa began to protest when Drade suddenly waved a wrist making Teresa fully ready to feed a baby.

"Now you are," Drade stated simply with a smirk

A few hours later Drade finished preparing the spell and handed a glass full of a greenish liquid to Teresa while she downed her own. Each grabbed a baby to feed, Drade of course wasn't shy at all as she simply lifted her shirt but Teresa noticed the boys immediate rabid expressions so she swiftly wrote down some items they'll need for them to go get earning her a rather disappointed expression from both boys but they still complied leaving the girls to feed the babies. Teresa tried but was failing miserably at getting Gabriel in to position so she could feed him.

"Having a little trouble there kiddo?" Drade asked as Cas happily fed

"Grab him like how I have Cas then position him" Drade explained as she demonstrated

"Thanks" Teresa said after finally getting Gabe into place

"Your welcome" Drade said with a warm smile as she cradled Cas in her arms

The next week was filled with trouble from the 2 young angels as they swiftly grew into toddlers. According to Drade this was the age they were to get they're wings at so now it was simply a waiting game and about 3 days after the week was up Drade was playing poker with Sam and Dean while Teresa was standing in the kitchenette heating up some stove TV dinners when a cry rang out from the bedroom. The group jumped up in an instant running to the 2 toddlers who had been playing in the bedroom with one another too find Gabriel looking rather concerned as he leaned over his little brother who was crying on the ground, rubbing his eyes as the tears fell from underneath them.

"Gabe? What happened?" Drade asked the young sandy haired angel as he stood over Cas then lifted his head to look at Drade.

"I don't know he suddenly sat down and started crying" Gabriel stated in his high-pitched toddler voice.

"Drade?" Teresa asked as she came up behind her while Drade walked over to Cas picking him off the ground into her arms.

"Alright, Cas? What's wrong honey?" Drade asked him in a soft voice as Gabriel came over grabbing Drade's trench coat as he looked up at Cas in her arms with concern on his face.

"My…back…hurts" Cas whimpered in between sniffs

"Your back!" Drade exclaimed with a little excitement

"Uh-huh" Cas sniffed again

"Okay, let's get a look" Drade stated as she walked over to the one bed on the left before sitting on the edge of it with Cas cradled on her lap. Drade sat Cas on her knee then lifted his shirt at the back so she could look at him; sure enough it was what she expected. Two black lines with red edges streaked down Cas' back from his shoulder blades to just above the waste band of his pants.

"Let me see" Teresa said as she came around the one side of Drade

"It's just what I thought" Drade stated as Teresa looked then covered her mouth in horror

"Oh my god! Is he okay?" Teresa asked in concern

"He will be but if he's getting them then that means…Gabriel?" Drade asked as she looked at the second toddler.

"Hmm?" Gabriel said looking at Drade in question

"Does your back hurt?" Drade asked a little bluntly

"N…no" Gabriel said as he averted his gaze

"It does, doesn't it?" Drade said knowing he was lying to her

"Maybe" Gabriel admitted with a bit of a pout

"Let me see" Drade told him as she had him turn around then lift his shirt

Sure enough Gabriel also had the two marks running down his back but his were wider then Cas' and looked a little more inflamed. Concern washed over Teresa's face for the two little angels but Drade wasn't she knew it wouldn't be pleasant but she also knew it had to happen. Drade held Cas close that had started sobbing again while Teresa helped Gabriel up on to the bed, laying him on his stomach after removing his shirt so Drade could start treating them in preparation for their emerging as she called it. Cas continued to cry even as Drade tried to sooth him by rubbing his lower back while applying ice too it as well and Teresa tended to Gabriel who had started tearing up as well although he bit his bottom lip in an attempt not to show it. Cas clenched his little hands in Drade's trench coat as he buried his face in her chest, shaking violently from pain as Drade simply made hushing sounds while kissing the top of his head. Teresa rubbed a hand gently over Gabriel's shoulder blades as he hugged the pillow under his head tightly, making small whimpering noises as he did so.

"How they doing?" Sam asked as he came to check up on them

"They'll be okay," Drade said still holding one of the upset little angels in her arms

"Anything I can do?" Sam asked with concern on his face

"No, thank you Sam" Drade stated with a happy smile on her face

Suddenly Gabriel cried out loudly then curled into a ball as his body shook causing Drade to swiftly take off too him. Teresa reached up as Drade passed Cas off to her as she looked over Gabe's marks, they had risen slightly and it looked like something was sticking out of them. Drade smiled then placed a gentle hand on Gabriel's shoulder as she placed two fingers on either side of the one mark pressing lightly as she slid them down, Gabriel cried out as suddenly the mark broke allowing 3 wings to flop out on too the bed. Drade did the same to the second mark on Gabriel's back revealing 3 more wings but they were white not golden like his usually were, which confused Teresa but before she could ask Drade grabbed Cas from her to do the same with his wings. Instead of 3 though Cas only had two, one on either side, both white as snow as well.

"Teresa? Grab Gabriel and bring him outside just as the sun is rising" Drade told her as she took Cas outside immediately. Teresa nodded then watched as Drade took Cas outside into the black night. Cas panted in Drade's arms, exhausted from what he'd just endured as Drade gently stroked his small newly emerged wings, removing the fluids from them to expose them to the night until he spread them. When Drade walked back into the hotel room everyone stopped to stare at Cas who was asleep in Drade's arms with 2 black, irradesant wings tucked behind his back. Drade smiled then looked out the window to see the sun beginning to rise causing her a little alarm as she looked over at Teresa who scooped up Gabriel to take him outside although she still didn't fully understand why.

Drade passed Cas off to Dean who protested only briefly before accepting the fledgling into his arms. Working swiftly but gently Drade removed the fluids from Gabriel's six wings allowing him to spread them when he felt the warmth of the sun hit them for the first time. Teresa's jaw dropped as right before her eyes his feathers changed from white to the brilliant golden color they usually were. After the angels were put to bed Drade sat with the boys and Teresa drinking coffee before they finally asked the question on everyone's mind.

"So, care to explain just what the hell happened?" Dean asked

"Angels get their wings at about the age of 2 but it's not a pleasant experience, think of it like getting all your baby teeth in a single go" Drade began to explain

"What about the colors?" Teresa asked curiously

"Angel's wings can be any color but unlike human hair they don't come in that color instead the color is decided based on what they're exposed too at the time of their emerging" Drade explained further

"So can you turn them back to normal now?" Sam asked as he took a swig of coffee

"Yes, I should be able too" Drade confirmed as she also swigged her coffee

Several days later the full moon rose and Drade cast the spell to turn the two angels back finally. Gabriel and Cas sat up on the beds in confusion, holding their heads then looking around at the boys and Drade.

"What happened?" Gabriel asked moving to sit cross-legged on the bed

"Well it's a long story" Drade said causing the boys and Teresa to laugh while Cas and Gabriel simply looked at each other then back to the smaller group in confusion.


End file.
